Sherrie, Koko, and Three Perverts
by x se
Summary: A teenage demon king and his partner are at home watching reruns of Kamakiri Joe, very bored. Then Sherrie and Koko visit, just as a graphic music video of ChiChi o Moge airs! Sherrie x Koko, Light Kiyomaro x Megumi and Gash x Tio


_Sherrie, Koko, and Three Perverts_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell  
**NOTE:** This borders M, but there's NOTHING graphic. Also threw in implied Zeon x Koruru.

* * *

Now, as most reading this might know, every thousand years there is a war. This war takes place in the realm of humans, the Ningenkai, and one hundred demons face each other. The survivor becomes king of their own world, the Makai. 

Now, there was one king, the most recent king, that changed this. He allowed access for certain demons, namely the nonviolent and friendly ones, into the Ningenkai. And he stopped the whole "war in the Ningenkai" thing, and will simply retire in a thousand years and give the title of king to someone else.

Now, one hero such as this is probably a great, great being, correct? One who is the epitome of that which is heroism, correct? One who is constantly fighting darkness in his world, striving for peace and justice for all?

"Kiyomaro, pass the nachos."

Apparently, the droopy eyed form of King Gash Bell sitting on a human's couch, reaching pathetically to a bowl next to his partner; disproves the above statements.

Takamine Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow but handed the demon the bowl. Gash may rule the Makai, but his girlfriend/queen/mate ran him ragged. In fact, she and Kiyomaro's fiancée were both shopping right now.

"HAH! HOOOOOOOOOO HA!" yelled Gash's favorite hero, Kamakiri Joe. They were watching reruns, since the show had been temporarily canceled because the man who played Joe was on leave with his new wife for their honeymoon. Normally, new episodes of the cheesy action show were weekly.

"You do know he's just a guy in a suit, right?" asked Kiyomaro dully as the ending credits ended and another episode began.

"I am friends with the man in the costume. I first had the honor of meeting him when he was a teenager. He is just as great, if not greater, than the hero whom he plays." Said Gash blankly. He had rehearsed his "Defense of the Best Actor in the World" speech thousands of times. It got annoying sometimes.

"Whatever…" replied Kiyomaro with a roll of his eyes. The theme song ended and a commercial popped up. One with a familiar song in the background, but…

"Folgore isn't just groping them this time!" exclaimed Gash, pointing at the screen.

"How can they show this on a children's show?" yelled Kiyomaro.

The sight might have been highly ecchi, maybe even more than that, but neither the demon nor the bookkeeper could keep their eyes away from the screen.

Then, it ended. Kiyomaro nervously tugged on his collar, and Gash switched the channel to the news.

"It seems that many people were having intercourse all at once, using drugs, in this warehouse. We have footage from a hidden camera her-."

Gash flicked off the TV the second the dirty images popped up.

"Ano…" Kiyomaro blinked. Yeah, this was great. He glanced over at Gash who was nervously eyeing a recent picture of himself, Tio, Kiyomaro, and Megumi. Namely, below Tio's neck and above her belly, shown in the tube top she was wearing.

In simpler words, they were both a bit "excited".

Before anything else was said, the doorbell rang. Kiyomaro and Gash shared a blink, a head tilt, and a mad scramble for a distraction that was surely at the door.

Unfortunately, what was at the door would be far from a distraction. There, arms around each other's waists, in T-shirts that ended above the navel and low cut shorts, stood wife and wife, Sherry Bellmond and Koko Bellmond. Burago stood behind them, arms crossed and staring at the wall.

"Ohayo Kiyomaro-kun!" chorused the two girls happily, walking into the house.

"Kiyomaro, why are they here?" whispered Gash discreetly.

"Remember, they were coming for tea?" replied Kiyomaro, also discreetly. Burago coughed and Sherrie and Koko smiled. "Ahem, sorry, Gash and I were watching TV just now and-."

"Well, how about we have the tea while we watch TV?" suggested Koko.

Both males had a flash of the commercial, and mentally decided it wouldn't show up again.

"Sure, we were watching Kamakiri Joe!" Burago snorted and Gash glared at the taller (but now, only slightly) demon. Koko giggled and Sherrie shook her head, and the group walked into the living room. Sherrie and Koko shared the lazy-boy, cuddled up and looked at the TV. Kiyomaro turned it on and sat on the couch, next to Gash and Burago.

Unconsciously, it seemed, Sherrie began rubbing Koko's back, eyes glued to the tube. Koko was simple enjoying it, and was drawing pictures with her finger on Sherrie's back. Gash and Kiyomaro squirmed pathetically.

"Aishiteru, Koko-chaaaaaan…" purred Sherrie into Koko's ear softly.

"Mmm… Aishiteru, Sherrie-chan…" murmured Koko huskily, moving more into Sherrie's embrace. Sherrie nuzzled Koko's neck, and gave it a kiss. Koko smiled and moved to face Sherrie face to face, kissing the other girl directly on the lips before pulling away and embracing her again,

"How do you stand it?" whispered Gash to Burago, who like Gash and Kiyomaro, had been glancing every so often at the two females.

"I take walks on the beach." Blank looks. "Old ningen are a turn off, especially when comparing to..."

The other two nodded knowingly and Burago's attention was taken to the window. Gash and Kiyomaro looked and saw Zeon mooning them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Zeon at his own brilliance. This was the most disrespectful thing he could do to Gash, mainly because…

"Stop that." Koruru grabbed her mate by the collar, waved at Gash, Kiyomaro, and Burago, and walked off cheerily, Zeon either not minding or glad that he had at least gotten to moon them this time. However, the sensitive ears of Gash and Burago heard what Koruru said next. "That's mine and no one else can look at it."

Wide eyed looks passed between Burago and Gash, and Gash informed Kiyomaro of what Koruru said. All three silently stared as Koruru happily dragged Zeon, who had a crazy grin on his face that would be funny, except for the many fangs in his mouth.

"Wasn't she the innocent and gentle one?" questioned Burago. Kiyomaro and Gash shrugged.

"Hey, we haven't looked at them at al in the past five minutes!" whispered Gash happily, and then he glanced over at the two women.

They were heatedly making out. Oblivious to the world around them.

"Damn…" chorused the three males and tried to distract themselves with the TV. Unfortunately, Kamakiri Joe had just rescued the busty damsel in distress (who ended up his real life wife coincidentally). "… Damn…"

As the ending credits rolled, Sherrie and Koko remembered their surroundings and apologized.

"It's alright. I'll get the tea…" Kiyomaro was glad to be out of that room, it was like a burst of cool air after walking out of a fire. "Now lets see, there are the teabags…"

Kiyomaro walked back into the room and noticed the channel had been changed to a new action movie hadn't seen, starring…

"Wonrei…?" murmured Gash and Kiyomaro in amazement. Burago silently raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It was a good movie, and their "excitements" were forgotten, until Reiyen walked up to Wonrei, in a bikini and smiling seductively. Oh great. The movie was R rated for a reason, and it wasn't (mostly) violence.

Kiyomaro, Gash and Burago exchanged looks of misery, briefly seeing Raycom and Pati chasing after their two-year-old outside the window.

This was going to be a long day…

"Well, sayonara Gash-kun, Kiyomaro-kun." Said Sherrie and Koko, bowing and walking off.

"Bar at seven, Sunday. By the docks." Muttered Burago on his way out. "They don't have alcoholic drinks thee, but it has good food. Others are coming, no women. We don't need another day like today, or Gash getting drunk again."

Gash laughed nervously, both from embarrassment and looking at Sherrie and Koko's hips, swaying as they walked. Kiyomaro shook his head.

Finally, bored and "excited", the two partners collapsed on the couch.

"You and Megumi have not… You know, right?" asked Gash.

"She wants to wait till we're married…" replied Kiyomaro. "I knew I shouldn't have waited so long to propose…"

Gash laughed.

"What about you and Tio?" asked Kiyomaro. Gash grinned.

"Female demons can't become sexually active, despite if they have desires, until a certain age." Explained Gash. "For instance, Pati's age was at thirteen, and Koruru's at sixteen. Tio's hasn't come yet, it should be around…"

Gash's eyes widened.

"Two weeks from now, give or take…" Gash grinned evilly and turned to Kiyomaro. "And demons, oh, we can go at it for hours…"

The demon king paled.

"I still have nightmares about the time Koruru slept over and called up Zeon and they talked dirty all night…" Gash shivered. Yes, Koruru was good looking, but imagining her in any way hurt his brain. One, because then he imagined Zeon (briefly) the same way, and two, because Zeon messed with his head to give him a painful headache when he _did_ think of Koruru.

"We're ba-ack!" Kiyomaro and Gash smiled as Tio and Megumi, Tio in a pink and red dress and Megumi in a green one, walked into the room.

"Hey Gash-kun!" exclaimed Tio, tackling Gash in a hug. Kiyomaro stood up and gave Megumi a kiss. After greetings were exchanged, Megumi and Tio picked up their bags.

"We'll be right back. We have to put this away." Tio smiled and turned, but tripped and knocked over Megumi. Their bags spilled.

Among Tio's clothes, was a collar, a whip, and a leather suit that would show everything. Among Megumi's clothes was a nurse's outfit, a stethoscope, and a pack of fake shots.

The girls turned bright red, picked up everything and ran to their shared room. There were four rooms in the house. Kiyomaro and Gash's, where their things were; and Megumi and Tio's, where their things were, were two of the rooms. The next was Kiyomaro and Megumi's, where Kiyomaro and Megumi normally slept and didn't have much in it. Finally, Gash and Tio's, and it was the same as Kiyomaro and Megumi's.

But back to the story, Kiyomaro and Gash stared blankly at where the clothes had been. After all the craziness, that was the final straw. They collapsed on the floor and cried, knowing it wouldn't be for a while before they finally got some.

The End


End file.
